


That Movie Sucked, But I Still Enjoyed It

by Bunnywith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywith/pseuds/Bunnywith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt. "equius and aradia go see an indiana jones movie but half way trough they get bored and star to make out in the theater"</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Movie Sucked, But I Still Enjoyed It

“I’ve read some rather dismal reviews of this movie,” Equius warned Aradia as they stood in line to buy tickets for Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. She frowned at him then turned her attention back to the front of the line, practically bouncing with how excited she was.

“It’s been so long since there’s been a new one..!” She squealed, thrilled to pieces to see this movie. She’d even worn her Indiana Jones hat. Wary as he was of the reviews, Equius had to admit she looked beyond adorable in her hat, squealing like a child at Christmas with a huge gift wrapped box placed before them.

Midway through the movie, her arms were crossed tight over her chest, legs crossed, a pronounced and dramatic pout on her face as she glared at the screen. Equius glanced over at her, stuffing a handful of no butter, no salt added popcorn into his mouth.

“Aradia?” He whispered. “Is something the matter?”

“Yeah!” She hissed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, “This movie SUCKS!”

Equius refrained from saying anything along the lines of ‘I told you so’. Doing so would risk her punching him. Small as she was, she had a mean left hook.

“What the hell, why did they hire Shia LaBeouf, of all the talented actors in Hollywood, and what the hell is this secret lovechild plot anyway??” She grumbled, glaring at the screen in front of her. “Who the hell has someone’s child and doesn’t tell them?? That’s pretty rude, don’t you think? Was she never hard up for child support?”

Equius found that her commentary was far more entertaining than the movie, so he continued to listen for a while longer, until the woman in front of them could bear it no longer and turned around.

“Shush!”

“You shush!” Aradia growled.

“I’m very sorry, Ma’am. I’ll make sure she stays quiet.” Equius promised her.

“See that you do.” She hmph’d, and turned back around to watch the movie.

Aradia grumbled, displeased that she’d been silenced. She looked up at the screen and groaned, looking to her side. She noticed that there was no one beside her. Looking to Equius’ side, there was no one there either. No one liked sitting in the back row, it seemed. Aradia liked to sit there because it offered the best view of the screen. But now her choice in theater seats was creating a new opportunity.

“Equius-”

“Aradia, please.”

“Let me finish. I’ll shut up if you,” She leaned in for effect, whispering into his ear so the ghost of her hot breath on his skin would make him tremble, “Make out with me.”

Equius gripped the arm rests beside him, eyes flying open wide. He looked at Aradia in absolute pole-axed shock.

“Aradia we are in a public place!”

“Isn’t that just _so_ inappropriate?” She reached around his shoulders with one hand, her fingers stroking the side of his neck as she kissed his jaw. “In fact I withdraw my earlier bargain. I order you to make out with me in this very crowded, very public theater.”

She felt the shiver that ran through his body and turned his face to hers, kissing him hard. She felt him breathe in a gasp through his nostrils, trying desperately to remain silent, but she was making that very difficult.

“Tell me, Equius, how vulgar would it be if I straddled your lap right now? That bitch who shushed me could turn around so easily and see that. She’d be so scandalized!” Aradia grabbed one of his hands and rubbed it up her thigh to remind him just how short of a skirt she was wearing, letting his fingertips brush under the hem. She squealed very softly as Equius crushed their mouths together again, his heart thrumming in his chest as he clumsily moved the armrest between them, pulling her closer. He ached to help her go through with her threat and pull her onto his lap, spread his fingers under her skirt and squeeze her ass until she had to fight to muffle herself. He settled instead for her throwing her leg over his, her short skirt riding up.  
He placed a hand on the inside of her thigh, his fingers creeping slowly upward until her pulse matched his, a thin sheen of sweat breaking out on her forehead.

“We have… We have to leave.” She gasped into his ear, burning for his fingers to move just a bit further upward and touch her.

“We do. We have to leave. Now.” Equius gave her one final kiss, pulling his hand away before Aradia could shift her hips against his fingers, making her whine in frustration at the loss of possible touch.

They abandoned their snacks completely, running hand-in-hand to their car to hurry home.

Aradia would always have fond memories of that movie.


End file.
